This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Surgical burs need sharp and durable cutting edges in order to efficiently dissect, cut, and/or shape bone during a surgical procedure. Human anatomy tends to locate sensitive soft tissue structures, such as nerves and blood vessels, near bones for protection. These structures can include the dura mater. Dura mater, or dura, refers to the outermost layer of protective soft tissue surrounding the brain and spinal column of a patient. During cranial and spinal procedures, the distal end of a bur can come in contact with dura mater. The term “distal” means away from a medical practitioner holding a surgical tool with a rotating bur. The term “proximal” means towards the medical practitioner and away from the patient.
It is desirable for the surgical burs to provide stability while drilling in an axial direction and to be able to efficiently cut while being moved in a radial direction. The axial direction may be, for example, a direction parallel to, along, and/or in line with a longitudinal axis of the surgical bur. The radial direction may be, for example, a direction away from and not parallel to the longitudinal axis of the surgical bur. The radial direction may be a direction away from and/or perpendicular to the longitudinal axis.